Banky
"SOME people may CALL my work EDGY ...... but TRULY they are no match for the SHARP EDGE of my WIT" - Banky Graffiti #1232, Oresteria "What ...... can the devil speak TRUE?" - Banky Graffiti #933, Oresteria "MINDLESS clowns, glancing at your BOOKS all day, UNABLE ...... to see the sky" - Banky Graffiti #2436, Winterwood "Who is this guy?"' - General Brassidas I'm telling you it's that Banky prick! There must be some hidden meaning to it! - the typical reaction to any work of street art. Banquo, known colloquially as Banky, is the name of an anonymous street artist and insurrectionist whose work can be found throughout many of the major cities in the World. A decisive and controversial character that few know little about, Banky's work is often found on the walls and public spaces of political buildings, monuments, and sensitive spots. Usually opting for quickly-strewn messages in Common in charcoal-black paint (with the occasional message carved into stone), some of the rarer Banky works comprise entire artistic murals. Banky is considered an international criminal and is currently under pursuit in both the Orestian Empire and Dongxi Lu for numerous charges ranging from minor vandalism to direct libel and attempts to openly incite violence. Small groups of devoted fans refer to themselves as Bankyists and to Banky's political philosophy as Bankyism. The Bankyists often are known to get into gang conflicts with the Insane Clown Posse. Identity The original Banky was known to initially been an individual human male hailing from an aristocratic background in the city of Oresteria, prior to an initial conviction. Having escaped while in detention awaiting trial approximately 10 years prior to the current age, the leading theory by international police and jurists appears to point to the current incarnation of "Banky" to be a small and tightly-knit collective of anonymous individuals close to Banky (a distinction from the Bankyists, who are merely common followers and have themselves not personally met Banky). High Prosecutor Jiangwu Bao, the head Dongxi Lu investigator on the "Banquo case", believes that "The man known as Banky has been setting himself up to pass on the role of Banky as a title. When this Banky is caught or dies, then a new Banky will appear. This allows for the idea of Banky to essentially stay immortal." Philosophy "...... NOTHING MATTERS ......" - Banky Graffiti #94 Bankyism is the political philosophy adopted by Banky and his Bankyist adherents. Described by Jiangwu Bao as a form of "individualistic, illegalist, egoist anarchism", Bankyism's core ideal is in the power of the individuals taken to a far extent. Bankyists believe that the restrictions and laws of society are mere "spectres" and that the only component of society is "the individual", and by engaging in illegalist acts that intentionally work to break laws and "human connections of cooperation", these structures will be undermined so that "people will be free ... or not". Described as the "most direct middle-finger to the current state of oppressive society", Banky is also a vocal opponent of the Northern Coalition and The Revolutionaries, often lumping them together with Dongxi Lu and the Empire and mocking them all the same. Ironically, Banky believes he "takes no sides and all sides at the same time" and that this is the "truest expression of what it means to be Banky". In her prosecutorial reports, Jiangwu Bao postulates that this philosophy is "the ideals of an aristocratic, privileged fop who has never tilled the earth in his life taken to the furthest extreme".